


Bacon

by Yamira



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cain!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, First Blade, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I suck at tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death, My First Fanfic, References to Metatron, burned out castiel, season finale wish, the mark of cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamira/pseuds/Yamira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Dean defeats Metatron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silence.

Silence.

It crept along every inch of the grungy warehouse. Eyes darting across the battered wall that despite its recent appearance fell in tune with the rest. Eyelashes fluttering over to the window which was no better for wear, light hardly flowing in from the streetlight just outside. Out of focus now, dust and traces of other molecules come into view through the dark, stormy blue eyes of Castiel. Time has slowed. Questioning whether its remnants of his grace or if somehow time has really stopped, he snaps back to the now and sees Dean, his Dean, snarling at a bloodied Sam who sits with one leg outstreched in front of him and the other awkwardly under that one. Castiel has never seen Sam look so defeated and hurt, now understanding the phrase 'a kicked puppy'.

Without much guidance from Castiel, his vessel, his body now that Jimmy is long gone, stands up and that's when all the pain hits him at once. His bottom lip stings and a tongue darts out to soothe it and on its return brings back a taste of metal. Getting to his feet, after what feels like an eternity which again makes him question if time really is having bouts of stopping and moving, is a small victory after such a heated battle that is hardly over. Castiel's feet start moving. His ankle aching and pleading to not have any pressure put on it. He is determined. He turns his gaze upon Dean, or a Dean since recognition of this one would be falsehood, who is scowling and holding the Blade with fury. Castiel stumbles and loses balance. A whimper escapes his lips. He looks again to Dean and regains his momentum. He must stop this.

"Dean", Castiel shouts.

He takes one step closer as Dean takes one closer to Sam. His heartbeat speeding up.

"Dean", He tries again.

Nothing but a blur of movement as Dean steams towards a now unconcious Sam, Castiel finds himself now lunging forward and grabbing Dean's shoulder. That stops the forward motion. Dean stands resolute as if waiting for a command. Castiel takes that opportunity to step in front and place himself between Dean and Sam.

"Dean, please. This isn't you" Castiel says and squeezes his shoulder.

"This has always been me", Dean grits out.

Dean looks down to his side and locks eyes with the tip of his Blade and Castiel follows the movement. His eyes wide now with fear, his voice a whisper.

"Please, Dean" Castiel continues to plead, "Everything is as it should be. It's over now. But We need you."

He turns to Sam's helpless body as if to punctuate his statement. It gets no emotion out of Dean. His eyes dart back down again to the Blade that Dean clutches so firmly in his hand, the mark glowing now as rage courses through him.

"Dean,- " Castiel is cut off by the growling voice in front of him.

"No one needs me. No one cares about me. I'm poison. I corrupt. But now, I have something that gives me control, power. I've got something that needs me like I need it," Dean barks out.

Castiel can hear the anger, the pain and it breaks him. The man in front of him no longer sees logic. If this Mark has taken away his Dean then it has taken everything from him. His memory now replays every image of their existence together. One jumps out at him and it fills him with hope, with an anchor in this treacherous sea. The words repeating in his head, " I'd rather have you, cursed or not."

"I'd rather have you, cursed or not" he mumbles to himself.

He chances a glance at this man in front of him, this beautiful hunter that never gave up on him despite every reason saying he should. In his peripheral view, the Blade is inching closer to him. Dean's eyes, which are normally magically green with specks of gold, are glazed over yet focused.

"I'd rather have you, cursed or not" he mumbles again to himself. A mantra, a chant.

The lip numbed, the ankle no longer a bother, the warehouse and Sam now a distant memory to Castiel. His eyes now boring holes into Dean.

"Dean, " Castiel says commanding the floor, " I need you. I've always needed you."

A glint of something passes through the eyes of the hunter. Its gone before Castiel can recognize it. The Blade still moving to him. Sinking in.

"I- I love you, Dean Winchester" Castiel gasps. Logic be damned.

 

Silence.

Blackness.

Ringing.

Clattering.

The things that register through Castiel's mind as his eyes flutter open. He looks down and sees the Blade. The tip covered in blood. He takes a deep breath, and calms himself. He grabs his side. He's bleeding. His mind now catching up to the pain. He feels the dizziness swooping in and his body crumbling down. On his back, he can feel pressure being applied and a voice that rivals the Heavenly Host.

" Cas," his dean sounding hoarse and afraid.

"Cas, I- I'm sorry."

That's the last thing that Castiel remembers before the blackness consumes him.


	2. Bacon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, please leave comments and such since this is my first fic EVER, I would love any type of comments. I hope you enjoyed it.

Bacon.

Castiel wonders for a moment if this is Metatron's idea of a joke when he remembers. Still, the aroma of bacon awakens him and brings about more questions than really answering any. He feels the soreness pour over him. Muscles aching and his head following suit. Memory foam molding around him, he instantly becomes aware of where he is. As if on cue, a voice rumbles through the room.

"Cas," the voice beckons.

His eyes slowly creep open, the bright light hitting him like bricks and again on cue the light is being dimmed. His eyes fall upon a dishelved Dean. A scruff building on his slightly tanned skin and Castiel wonders how long he has been out cold. He taps mildly on the bed, an invitation. Dean eyes him carefully and nods.

They sit in companionable silence for a while before it's broken by Dean.

"I- I don't remember much," he looks around the room as if anything in it held some high regard at the moment, " I have bits and pieces. I feel- I felt the Blade going into Metatron. Then, Sammy, God, Sammy running towards me and I just swing. I- I- I hit him. Hard. I couldn't stop."

Castiel can sense the tears threatening to come from his hunter. He reaches out and places a hand on his knee to reassure him.

He continues, " Jesus, Cas, I almost killed you". Castiel squeezes his knee and lets out a small, " Almost".

A little chuckle escaping Dean while he shakes his head, " Almost", he repeats.

"Abaddon is dead, Metatron is no more, and Heaven will be as it was- better, hopefully. And that's all because of you, Dean. Once again, the righteous man has saved us all," Castiel croaks out despite his throat screaming for water.

Dean scoffs at that, and Castiel sits up, whincing and brings his hand to Dean's cheek to make him face him.

"The Mark made you do horrible things, yes, but it doesn't define you, Dean" Castiel murmurs as he starts to stroke Dean's cheek, " It doesn't change that you're the reason that everything is back in order".

Dean's eyes flutter shut and cups the hand that Castiel has on his cheek. He takes the hand and ghosts it over his lips. Slowly tracing the outline with Castiel's finger tips. His eyes still closed. Castiel feels the warmth and softness there and lets out an unknowing whimper. Suddenly, Dean's eyes meet his and he is swept into a pool of green and gold flecks before there is a rough hand on his neck and is being pulled slightly. The sensation of kissing Dean is one he will never forget. It's firm and passionate, knowing and innocent but dirty all at once. Their lips crashing together in perfection, there is a moan but no telling who is the owner as they both hungrily want. Dean begins shifting and straddles Castiel never breaking the kiss. Something else now flowing through his veins. The atmosphere in the room changing rapidly. Moans and grunts filling the space.

" Cas," Dean whispers in between pecks.

His body moving on autopilot starts grinding against Castiel. A strong yelp comes from the man under him and all movement ceases. Dean opens his eyes and sees a pained expression on Castiel's face.

" What's wrong, Cas?" Dean questions obvious concern clouding his facial features.

" It seems that, though some parts of my body want to continue this endeavor, others are not so quite up to it," Castiel mumbles.

" Oh, shit, Cas. M' Sorry. How 'bout a raincheck, huh," Dean says with full intention to keep his promise.

A small grumble from underneath him making its presence known. His head shoots up. Castiel gives him an innocent shrug. 

"Let's take care of that, shall we? I made some extra breakfast and hoped you'd be up," he quips as he glances to the nightstand which has a tray of carefully arranged food- a bowl of fruit, a plate of scrambled eggs and hash with a big side of bacon and a glass full of orange juice to boot.

Dean starts to roll off of Castiel when his wrist is caught by Castiel stopping his movement. His eyes dart back to his Cas and is met with a chaste peck full of promise. It grounds him. Castiel can see it in his eyes again. The prickling of his eyes, the emotion hidden just beneath the surface. Dean takes a deep breath and it escapes him as easily as his exhale, " I love you, Cas. I do."

" I know," Cas says with a sly smirk on his face.

"Did you just Solo me, Cas? Damn, I love you," the words just pour from Dean now like a waterfall as if he had always said them.

Shaking his head, he gets up from the bed and grabs the tray, chuckling a little.

"I know," Dean repeats still amused.

Castiel casts a look around the room and emotions flood him. Eyes jumping from Dean to his growing collection of DVDs to the picture of his mom sitting on his desk back to Dean fixing his plate. 

Bacon. Dean. His Dean. This is home. This is heaven.


End file.
